Digital video capabilities can be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless broadcast systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or desktop computers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, digital media players, video gaming devices, video game consoles, cellular or satellite radio telephones, video teleconferencing devices, and the like. Digital video devices implement video compression techniques, such as those described in the standards defined by MPEG-2, MPEG-4, ITU-T H.263, ITU-T H.264/MPEG-4, Part 10, Advanced Video Coding (AVC), the High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standard presently under development, and extensions of such standards. The video devices may transmit, receive, encode, decode, and/or store digital video information more efficiently by implemented such video coding techniques.
In the world of telecommunications, where bandwidth is a fundamental limitation, video compression plays an important role in multimedia applications. Video compression can be used to dramatically decrease the information required to represent an image by eliminating redundant and non-essential material. Video compression techniques generally perform spatial prediction, motion estimation, and motion compensation to reduce or remove redundancy inherent in video data. Intra prediction video coding relies on spatial prediction to reduce or remove spatial redundancy in video within a given video frame. However, high bandwidth is generally necessary to produce acceptable audio and video quality. With complication of video processing algorithms and increasing bit width of video signals, there is an increased need for saving signal bandwidth in video processors.